There You'll Be
by BumbleBee3
Summary: Harry's gone and Hermione's reflecting on the past...very anti-fluff...songfic written around Faith Hills "There You'll Be." Please R&R!


A/N: Ok, this is my first fic…so please, review!!!! I don't own anything, just so you know. Sorry if it's a tad OOC…thanks for reading! ~ Bumblebee

**~*~*~*~*~**

**When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind…**

I stood there, all alone. Well, scratch that. I wasn't alone. I could feel you there; I could hear your sweet and tender whisperings to me floating on the light breeze. We had so much we were going to do…I could still hear you, the night you proposed to me.

_"Take me somewhere, Harry," I said, grinning._

_"Where to Miss Hermione Granger?,"_ _You laughed._

_"Hmmm…I don't know…Surprise me…"_

**I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life…**

_A look of deep thought crossed your face, and then you got up quickly, taking my hand._

_"Close your eyes and hold on tight," You whispered._

_"Harry I was only joki—"_

_Putting two fingers to my lips, you hushed me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around your muscular form. A harsh wind blew all around us, and then it was calm. I could hear a thunderous noise not far away. My toes wiggled in the gritty sand._

**When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face…**

_"Open your eyes…,"_ _You said, turning me around._

_My heart almost stopped. It was the ocean. I had never seen the ocean before, but there it was in all its glory before me. It was so beautiful._

**You were right there for me…**

_Whispering into my ear, you said,_

_"Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?"_

_I turned around and looked into your deep green eyes. I could look into those eyes and lose myself in them. Smiling, I said,_

_"Yes. Yes, I will marry you Harry."_

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
and everywhere I am there you'll be…**

I squeezed my eyes shut. This pain…it felt like a black hole in the pit of my stomach. I missed you so much.

"You saved me, Harry. But why? You could have lived. I should have died, that curse was meant for me…"

I could hardly talk, I was sobbing so hard. I looked up at the sky, at the clouds passing slowly by. 

The breeze blew my hair back gently. I couldn't budge from this spot. Not yet.  
  


**Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach…  
  
**

_We had just graduated from Hogwarts. All of us had piled back to the burrow. Later that night, I was in the field behind the Burrow, running, almost tripping over myself because I was laughing so hard._

_"Harry, Quit! Somebody will see us," __I laughed out._

_"No they won't. They don't care, 'Mione plus, it's dark out!"_

_You wrapped your arms around me, and I laid my head back on your shoulder._

**And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me…  
  
**

_"Harry…that's the first time I've laughed in a while_..._since…my parents were killed," I said, squeezing the words out. We were just standing in that open field, the moon's rays pouring down on us._

_"I noticed."_

_You paused for a second then said,_

_"Hermione…you know I love you, right?," _

_"Yeah...I know. I love you to…," I whispered._

**Your love made me make it through ooh I owe so much to you…**  
**You were right there for me…  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be…**

I could hear someone calling my name.

"Hermione!"

It was Ron.

"Be there in a minute!" I yelled, wishing I did not have to go on with my life. All of the sudden, the wind picked up and blew about dramatically. 

_"Hermione…"_

I closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply. Cinnamon and peppermint…

"Harry…I love you…," I whispered. 

Then, I did the hardest thing I ever had had to do. I turned around, and slowly, ever so slowly, began to walk away.

**Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me…  
You were right there for me…  
You were right there for me…**

When I got to the hill I turned back around and looked down at the grave underneath the massive Weeping Willow. I felt a tugging on my skirt and looked down.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy…," My daughter Lily said, her jet black hair blowing in the breeze, and her adoring green eyes looking up at me. I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"I know Lily. Let's go."

She laid her tiny head on my shoulder. Harry would never get to see Lily grow up. He would never see her leave for Hogwarts, hug her, or tuck her in at night. But I knew he would always be watching.

Before walking down to where everyone was waiting for me, I whispered,

"Bye, Harry…"

**In m**y **dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
there you'll be…**

A/N: Ok, so did ya like it??? Review!!!! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
